To Save and Protect
by Tibbsfanatic
Summary: On a mission that goes horribly wrong Gibbs finds himself in an alternate reality. Thousands of years in the future where people are in fear of a creature known as the ANGEL a beast of a creature that could easily obliterate the entire human race, The only way to stop it is through a pilgrimage. sorry if summary sucks can't think of a good one really. :(
1. Chapter 1

A group of people sat around a campfire each one quiet as they stared into the flames of the fire. The silver haired man in the group got up and walked passed a young man in the group. The silver haired man placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder before walking up a small hill out looking the remains of a city that once was. The young mam watched the other man go up the hill a solemn look on his face before turning back to his comrades.

_My name is Jethro, Jethro Gibbs and this is my story_

Jethro strapped on his gear as he got ready to head out.

"Do you really have to go?" Shannon asked.

"You know I do Shannon I want to be able to keep you and our baby girl safe." Jethro answered. He kissed his wife goodbye and then boarded the ship that would take him on a mission.

Gibbs wandered around the ship while he waited for the meeting to begin to explain what their mission will be. He came across a portrait of his father Jack in the mess hall.

"Hey are you ready? They are going to brief us on this mission." One of the cadets said.

Jethro followed the cadet into the conference room for the briefing. Jethro noticed there were more than just marines here. In fact, there was every type of military in the room. Marine, air force, navy, and army Gibbs found this rather peculiar.

"All right men! Listen up we are going to be landing in a remote area where terrorist are plotting our destruction." One of the captains said.

Gibbs listened carefully when suddenly the ship shook.

"What the bloody hell?" some of the young military personal yelled.

"Calm down everyone remember what I said. I'll go check it out." The captain said.

When the captain left the room to check on the problem, the younger cadets attempted not to panic. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion followed by swearing Jethro grabbed his gun ready to take on whatever was out there.

He left the room followed by the other cadets the ship shook some more and the cadets charged in different directions. Jethro went his own way cautiously he could hear the alarms blaring, but other than that it was quiet too quiet.

Jethro went out on deck where he found Captain Pierce severely injured.

"Captain Pierce!" Jethro said as he checked him over.

"Gibbs…it's not what we thought…it is going towards the city." The captain said dry heaving.

"What is Captain?"

The ship shook again Jethro heard the cries of his fellow comrades. He looked out towards the sea to see something large rise out from out of the sea.

"What the hell is that?!"

The thing headed in the direction towards the city. Jethro just stood there shocked as the thing shot missiles into the air, he watched in horror as the city crumbled before his eyes. The thing then turned its attention towards the ship and attacked it in a similar fashion.

Jethro jumped into the sea as he heard the explosion behind him.

Jethro came to as he washed up on an island.

"Hey are you alright?" someone asked.

Jethro looked up to see a man staring down at him with a concern look on his face. "Yea I think so." Jethro replied.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"Gibbs, Jethro Gibbs I'm a gunnery sergeant in the U.S. Marine corps."

The man gave him a puzzled look "The U.S. Marine Corps? The man started to laugh…

"What is so funny?"

"You a U.S. Marine."

"Why is that funny?"

"What does the U and S stand for is it an acronym or something?"

Jethro gave the man a puzzled look was this guy serious? "It stands for the United States of America." Jethro replied as if it wasn't obvious.

"There isn't any U.S. Marines anymore not sense the Angel came and destroyed all the major cities in the world. That has got to be about a thousand years ago." The man said.

Jethro blinked as he tried to wrap his head around what the man said. It can't be… he can't be a thousand years in the future Shannon….his little girl Kelly this can't be he has to be dreaming, A coma perhaps.

Jethro glanced around the island to keep from thinking that his wife and daughter were dead. The island looked thick with vegetation as bits of what might have been a great tropical city at one time was engulfed by the jungle with only parts visible.

"I am McGee, Tim McGee." The man said introducing himself.

Jethro observed the man he wore loose fitting clothes he noticed a weapon strapped to his hip.

"It's not safe out here come on I'll escort you to the village." Tim said.

Jethro followed Tim back to the village wishing he had a weapon handy so he didn't feel so helpless. But he lost his gun when he was thrown overboard and washed up on this shore.

"I recommend going to pray at the temple I'll go make our lunch." Tim said when they arrived at the village.

Jethro glanced around the small village it looked like one of those Indian villages from the old west with a large building rising up into the sky, the temple. Jethro walked up the stone steps into the temple there were several statues that people were praying to. Jethro glanced at a stature of a man next to a flight of stairs.

"It has been ten years since Lord Anthony became High Priest and we finally get a statue for our temple." A monk said.

"A High Priest? What's so special about them?" Jethro asked.

Everyone in the temple gave him a blank look which made Jethro feel uncomfortable.

"High Priests are ones who practice a sacred art, only a chosen few become High Priests. They go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple to gain the knowledge to rid us of the Angel." The monk said to Jethro before walking off.

Jethro left the temple and managed to find Tim's tent.

"Sorry Jethro food's not done yet relax you look beat." Tim suggested.

Jethro laid down on a cot he was about to close his eyes when someone came in.

"You should probably go check on them." The young man who entered said.

"Jimmy baby you know I can't besides there are others…" Tim began.

"But it's been nearly a day already and you're allowed…and don't call me baby!" Jimmy retorted.

Jethro watched the two of them interact with each other. The one called Jimmy was dressed in a similar manner as the monks at the temple. Clearly he joined a convent for spiritual enlightenment or something.

"Oh Jimmy don't be like that." Tim said.

Jethro continued to watch through partially closed eyes as Tim started making out with Jimmy. "Oh Tim please! We can't! Who is that?" Jimmy asked as he noticed Jethro.

Tim stopped molesting Jimmy. "Oh this is Jethro I found him down at the beach." Tim replied.

"Oh? So, since your fiancé won't put out you go find a silver fox to have sex with!" Jimmy said accusingly.

"What? No! It's not like that Jimmy I love you." Tim said.

Jimmy stormed out with Tim right behind him. Jethro sighed he somehow got stuck in a sort of love quarrel. He wasn't gay he didn't like men he was perfectly straight and happily married. The thought of his wife and baby girl brought tears to his eyes. He closed his eyes and prevented the tears from falling. He hoped this was just a coma state dream he would wake up and see his lovely wife and girl again until then he would make do in this strange world. He left Tim's place and headed back to the temple.

Tim stood by the flight of stairs when Jethro walked in he walked over to Tim to talk to him. "Hey Tim, sorry if I caused trouble between you and your fiancé."

Tim shook his head. "It's okay Jethro; Jimmy had been under a lot of stress is all." Tim said with a sigh as he looked up towards the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Jethro asked.

"The High Priest hasn't returned from the trials yet, well, apprentice Priest actually." Tim said. Jethro narrowed his eyes in thought before running up the flight of stairs he heard people trying to stop him.

Inside Jethro found himself in an empty room he scanned the room carefully testing the walls. When he was sure he found the right spot he pushed on it with all his strength. The wall moved revealing a secret passageway. Jethro followed down the corridor turning left until he came to a door, there was no doorknob, so Jethro placed his hand to the door. The door rose opening up, Jethro continued onward until he came to a pedestal.

He examined the pedestal sure it was the key to the next area. He looked around the pedestal examining the pedestal in detail. He must have found the switch or something for the wall disappeared. As he headed into the next area he heard… "Hey!"

Jethro turned to see Tim.

"Only High Priest, apprentice High Priests, and their guardians are allowed in here. A tradition very important." Tim said.

The two headed down a lift that lead to a door. They went through the door where Jethro was met by three people two women and an elder looking man. The three waited in a large open hall at the far end of the room was another flight of stairs.

The women looked up from where they sat on the steps. One looked like an assassin and the other wore tight fitting black clothes. The assassin wore a veil that hid most of her face the only thing Jethro could see was her piercing eyes.

"What is it McGee? Didn't think we could handle this?" she asked as she pointed her dagger at him.

"No. it's not like that…" Tim said.

"Didn't your plans consist of being with your fiancé Timothy before we all leave in the morning?" The elder man asked.

"Is the High Priest alright?" Jethro asked.

The assassin looking woman turned just realizing his presence. "Who are you?"

Suddenly the doors at the top of the stairs opened and someone stepped out. Everyone turned to face the one coming out of the room including Jethro. The man wore a loincloth like kilt that just barely covered the man's privates leaving his legs bare, he worse some leather shoes and his chest was bare revealing his muscular chest.

Jethro was awestruck at the sight of the gorgeous man. The man walked as if the strength was drained from him. The man fell down the stone steps only to be quickly caught in the older man's arms.

The young man looked up at the people in the room. "I've done it! I have become a High Priest." He said with a smile.

Jethro was lost in those sparkling green eyes that were staring right at him. How could someone look so good? He looked better than any God of beauty Jethro ever knew. Jethro felt something he hasn't felt since his teen years.


	2. Chapter 2

The group of people followed the young high priest out of the temple. Jethro followed behind lost in his thoughts.

"Hey come here and see this." Tim called out to Jethro. Jethro came over to where the villagers crowded together, the high priest stood in the center.

Said high priest gripped his staff as he moved in a circle he then tossed a crystal into the air. Jethro watched as the clouds opened up the priest moved with such stealth and agility Gibbs wouldn't suspect some one of the cloth to do.

Jethro's eyes went wide with disbelief of a dragon coming out of the sky. The scales were golden in color and had something of a dog face like one of those Asian dragons its body was massive as it landed down beside the high priest. The young priest petted its face as it made a sound of appreciation before taking off back into the sky.

The high priest sat by a group of people that night. Jethro gulped as he cautiously made his way to the priest. Man was he nervous he has never felt so nervous. Why was he nervous?

"You monster! Stay away from the high priest!" The elderly people said to him.

The high priest got up from where he sat and came over to Jethro. "I'm Tony…thank you for your help." He said with a bow.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone in there…" Jethro replied.

Tony gave Jethro a smile that made him turn to goo. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. There was something special about Tony he had this charm and allure about him how he wished…he could. Gibbs shook his head of the thought.

"I saw that dragon thing that was incredible." Jethro said.

"Really? Do you think I could defeat the ANGEL?"

Jethro nodded there was no doubt in his mind that this man could do it. He noticed Tony's facial expression as if he was given a surprised compliment.

"So…tomorrow then." Tony said.

"Tomorrow?" Jethro asked confused.

"We are going on the same bout, yes?"

"Uh…we are?"

Tony nodded. "You can tell me all about D.C."

"Ok."

Jethro watched him go admiring his perfect backside he didn't notice the person who came up beside him.

"He's hot isn't he?" they asked.

"Oh yea…" Jethro replied with a smile.

"Don't even think about it Tony has sworn to celibacy."

Jethro turned to see the elder man from earlier make that particular comment. After the man left Jethro; Jethro had time to ponder what he said perhaps it's for the best he really shouldn't be thinking about him like that; after all he was a married man. He shook his head before he went insane.

Tim came up to him. "Hey Jethro I got a bed ready for you. You can stay at my place tonight."

"Thanks Tim. Hey Tim, why am I going on the same boat as Tony?"

"Oh that was my doing. I figured you could come with us until we find someone who knows you, anyways it's better then just leaving you here."

All in all Jethro was grateful it would give him time to know the young man.

The next morning Gibbs met up with Tim and two other of Tony's guardians. "Hey Jethro this is Abby and Ducky two of Tony's guardians." Tim said in introduction.

"Nice to meet you." Jethro replied.

Abby smiled at Jethro while Ducky nodded at him. "Oh that reminds me I got something for you." Tim said.

Tim pulled out a beautiful crafted sword handing it over to Jethro. "You'll need that to protect yourself from the monsters that lurk about."

The group turned towards the temple to see Tony with some luggage. "You really don't need all that luggage." Ducky said.

"They really aren't my things they're gifts to the temples we are to visit." Tony replied.

"This isn't a pleasure trip Tony." Tim said.

"I guess…your right let's go."

They left the village heading back to the beach where Jethro had washed up the previous day. The group stood on a hill looking down on the village they had just left.

"Take your time." Ducky said to Tony as he stood beside him.

Jethro stood admiring Tony's strong muscular backside his eyes traveled down that backside to a nicely shaped buttock. He mentally slapped himself from where his mind was going Tony was off limits, even if he wasn't he wouldn't be interested in him.

"Hey let's get going." Jethro said.

"We're going to wait." Tim said.

"Are you ready?" Abby asked Tony as he turned from the village to continue to the beach.

They continued on their way when Jethro noticed one of Tony's guardians was missing. Before Jethro could ask about said guardian the missing guardian jumped down from some ancient ruins above them with such finesse.

The woman went on the offensive and attacked Jethro. Jethro parried her attacks with his sword as he dodged her throwing knives.

"That's enough!" Tim said.

The woman stopped and walked off. "What is with that woman?" Gibbs asked.

"Ziva David of the Ibri tribe has learned the assassin's way of fighting." Abby said.

"That's not what I meant."

Tony chuckled. "We don't really understand her much either, but she has been protective of me since I came to live here."

The group made it to the beach where they boarded the boat hat would take them to the next island. The villagers waved goodbye to the party on the docks. Tim blew a kiss to Jimmy who blushed as he waved goodbye.

Jethro noticed a small boy with tears in his eyes as he waved goodbye.

As the boat moved through the water Jethro walked over to a group of people who were gathered around Tony.

"I hear that High Priest has noble blood in him." One said.

"I hear he is Lord Anthony's son."

_Lord Anthony's son?_

Jethro left the group of people crowded around Tony he could help but clench his teeth at the way some were idolizing him.

"So is Tony's father famous or something?" he asked McGee.

"Tony is the son of High Priest Anthony you saw his statue at the temple." Tim said.

The group around Tony dispersed and Jethro made his way over to where Tony was standing.

"You're a marine from D.C.?" Tony asked.

"You hear that from Tim?" Gibbs asked at the nod he got from Tony, he sighed. "Tim, doesn't believe me."

"But I believe you. I've been told in D.C. there are a lot of military personal who protect the citizens. The marines have a saying called Semper Fi. The city of D.C. has grand statues and there are even flashy lights in even bigger cities."

Jethro blinked in astonishment "here did you hear that?"

"A man named Jack told me he was my father's guardian."

Jethro looked down "My dad his name was Jack."

"Really? Amazing!" Tony said with a bow. "You know our meeting like this must be the blessing of Ciel."

"Sounds like him but it can't be…"

"Why not?"

"My dad he died ten years ago off the coast of Maryland."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay he had gone fishing one day and never came back."

"Why that's when Jack showed up here. I first met Jack ten years and one day ago I remember that is when my father left."

Before Jethro could reply suddenly there came a noise from underneath the sea. The dreaded Angel that Tony was to destroy appeared. The waves rose crashing hard against the boat rocking it back and forth like a toy. Tony nearly fell overboard if it wasn't for Jethro who caught him in his arms.

The Angel moved towards the village and in a flash the village was destroyed. The Angel disappeared. Their boat docked at what remained of the docking area Tony hurried off to meet with the survivors.

"Greetings I am High Priest Tony." He said with a bow.

"My Lord thank goodness you've come." A man said.

"Our loved ones…"

"Please if there are no other Priests here allow me to perform the Departing." Tony said with a bow.

"Thanks."

Tony followed the villagers with Abby, Ducky, and Ziva following after Tony. Tim and the men left on the boat went to help out the town.

Jethro followed the others where he came across caskets of many dead bodies. The caskets were aligned in a circle on a mound facing the sun. Jethro wanted to ask what was going on but didn't want to feel stupid.

Jethro watched as Tony stood in the center of the circle. Tony took a deep breath as he began to move Jethro felt goosebumps on his arms as Tony moved around the corpses with ease.

Jethro's eyes went wide as he literally saw the souls of the deceased rise from the tombs they circled around Tony raising him up as they circled around him as he moved before raising up to the heaven and disappearing.

Once it was said and done with Ziva and Abby came up to him, Abby enveloped him in a hug. "Let us head to the temple." Ziva said.

The party headed into the jungle where the temple was well hidden. When they arrived at the temple they were greeted by a monk.

"Oh Lord Ton thank you so much for all you've done." The monk said.

"It was the least I could do. I must head into the trails now." Tony said to the monk with a bow.

"Uh…Lord Tony you will have to wait the trial is being occupied by another priest." The monk said.

Jethro watched Tony carefully he walked over to the stairs that lead up to the trails as he looked up at the statue of Lord Anthony. He gave a bow to the statue of his father.

Tony was just at a perfect angle as he bent forward in his bow. Jethro bit his lower lip at Tony's perfect ass he could just… he gave himself one of his slaps to make his mind quit thinking like that.

The doors at the top of the stairs opened and a woman and a man came down. Jethro noticed the woman wore a wraparound cloth going about mid-thigh her breast were barely covered in the outfit she wore.

"A High Priest are you?" She asked Tony in a rather snooty tone.

"Yes I am Lord Tony." Tony said.

"Jeanne." She replied. "So, you're Lord Anthony's son that's quite a name to live up too, and all these people are your guardians? If I recall your father only had two guardians I only need one guardian."

Jethro really didn't like this woman she had too much of an attitude, she was a priestess? How can that be she's too much of a bitch?


End file.
